NIH funded trial to determine the best and safest way to reduce stroke risk in arterial fibrillation. Based on data from SPAF2, patients with chronic atrial fibrillation will be stratified according to a high or low risk of stroke. Patients at low risk of stroke will be treated with one aspirin per day (325mg) and those at high risk of stroke will be randomized to receive either warfarin in a standard dose.